


happy birthday, my sunshine

by amerithaikcngs



Series: The Wang Family: A Series [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: !! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff!, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, baby! bam, dad! jackson, family au, happy birthday bammie!!, mom! mark, theres like zero angst WOW, this is real fluffy i swear ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikcngs/pseuds/amerithaikcngs
Summary: Bambam's birthday is around the corner, and he asks for a new sibling as his present.(another installment of the AmeriThaiKong Family! AU no one asked for)





	happy birthday, my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> YA GIRL IS BACK
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAMMIE ILYSM THANK YOU FOR BEING AN ANGEL MAY ALL GOOD THINGS COME YOUR WAY
> 
> !! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED TO READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE FOLLOWING:  
> Mark being addressed as 'Mrs. Wang' & 'Mommy', Mpreg  
> I do not wish to be the cause of your discomfort so please dont proceed :(
> 
> but if you're fine with all of that... i hope you'll enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> ALSO THIS WAS REUPLOADED BC stupid me posted from my drafts and hence it was dated the day i put it in my drafts ew

“When is my birthday coming, Mommy? Is it any time soon?” Bambam asks for the _nth_ time in four months.

 

Mark smiles at him, petting his hair affectionately. “Yes sweetheart, it’s in a month’s time. Be patient.”

 

The child’s eyes shine with happiness and claps his hands a little in glee. “Oooh! Can I get presents?”

 

“What’s this I hear about presents, hmm?” Jackson comes into the room, surprising the child by swooping him into his strong arms, eliciting a few squeals and giggles.

 

“Daddy! My birthday is coming~”

 

Jackson pretends to be shocked. “Ah, really? Is my sweet little Bammie growing up already?”

 

Bambam giggles at that. “I’m only turning two, Daddy!”

 

“ _T_ _wo!_ ” He fake gasps. “Angel, help! He’s growing up too fast!”

 

Mark shakes his head at him, but has a fond smile on his face.

 

“What do you want for your birthday, sweetheart?”

 

The child scrunches up his face, thinking deeply.

 

“I want a new sibling!” He blurts out after a minute.

 

Jackson almost drops Bambam there and then, and Mark chokes on his water, spluttering and coughing as a flush starts to creep up his neck.

 

“You-you want a-what?”

 

“A new sibling!” He grins. “Can I have one, _please_?”

 

“Well, what else would you like?” Jackson hurriedly asks, choosing to divert the topic, not without giving Mark a small smirk.

 

“Uh… a new toy? A stuffed animal?”

 

-

 

Just as Mark crawls onto their shared bed after putting Bambam to sleep, Jackson steps out of the bathroom, wide smirk on his face as he sees Mark.

 

“What?” Mark asks, flushing a little at the intense gaze.

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Jackson replies, still smirking as he climbs onto the bed and hovers over Mark’s smaller frame.

 

“Get off.” Mark huffs, trying to push Jackson away.

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Jackson protests, taking Mark’s hands in the midst of him pushing him away, pulling him down on top of him and presses a gentle kiss to his wrists.

 

“Ew, don’t touch me!” Mark half-jokes, face flushing as he swats at Jackson’s chest.

 

“That’s not how it works, angel.” Jackson laughs.

 

Mark only sticks out his tongue in response.

 

“So…” Jackson begins after a pause, ends of his mouth curving to form a smirk again. “How about working on Bam’s present, hmm?”

 

“Nope. None of that.” Mark says firmly.

 

“You’re really going to deny Bammie of his request? All he’s asking for is just a new sibling. I’m sure you- _we_ could give him that, don’t you think so?” Jackson murmurs against Mark’s earlobe, pressing light kisses along it, earning a shiver and a darker flush in return.

 

“You can do that yourself.” He huffs.

 

“There’s this saying that goes ‘it takes two to tango’, you know, angel.” Jackson smirks again. “I’m pretty sure it takes  _two_ to give Bam a new sibling too.”

 

“Stop using Bammie against me,” He pouts, slowly giving in. “You know I hardly ever say no to him.”

 

“That’s the point, angel. And you can’t say no to him now either.” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Mark huffs again. “You always take advantage of me.”

 

“Now, now, angel, we know that’s a lie. I _always_ take good care of yo-”

 

“You talk too much, Gaga.” Mark giggles. “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

 

Jackson’s smirk only grows bigger as he dashes to lock the room door.

 

-

 

Mark is jolted awake for the _fourth_ time that week with bile creeping up his throat, as he forcefully pushes away the duvet and only _barely_ makes it to the bathroom before he empties the contents of his stomach again.

 

“Angel? Are you alright in there?” Jackson’s worried voice comes from the other side of the door, and Mark half feels bad for waking Jackson up at an ungodly hour, especially now that he’s busier with a new project on hand.

 

“I’m fine!” He manages to croak out.

 

“You don’t look so to me.” Jackson replies the moment he opens the door, and immediately puts a hand to his forehead. “Hmm, you’re a little warm though.”

 

“Must be some bad case of food poisoning, I guess.” Mark shrugs nonchalantly, stifling a yawn. “Go back to bed, it’s like, five in the morning. You don’t need to get up till six.”

 

“Say that for yourself. I’ll get you some water to drink.”

 

Mark only hums, dropping himself back onto the bed.

 

-

 

“Are you _really_ okay, Mommy?” Bambam asks worriedly, clutching gently onto Mark’s arm with his small fingers as Mark sways a little.

 

Mark doesn’t respond, his own fingers massaging his temple.

 

“Should I call Daddy?” The child asks after a minute.

 

Mark instantly regrets shaking his head vigorously in response as he feels the dull ache spread. “No, don’t bother Daddy. He’s busy with work.”

 

“But—”

 

“Just- just give me a minute. I’ll be fine.” He reassures, eyes still shut tight as he drops his body onto the sofa. “Do me a favour, sweetheart, and go set the table first okay?”

 

Bambam bites his lip, hesitant. “Do you really not want me to call Daddy?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

-

 

Mark stirs as he feels his arm being gently shaken.

 

“Hey.” Jackson whispers, brushing his hair away from his forehead before pressing a small kiss.

 

“What- what time is it?” Mark murmurs, yawning a little.

 

“It’s eleven.” He gets a gasp in response.

 

“Are you okay, though? What’s wrong? You seem more tired than ever lately.” Jackson says slowly, not wanting to upset Mark just in case.

 

Mark only shrugs. “I just feel really tired, I guess. Where’s Bammie?”

 

“I’ve put him to sleep already. He told me you collapsed shortly after dinner.. is there something you’re not telling me, angel?”

 

“I swear I’m not hiding anything!” He raises his voice a little, starting to get frustrated all of a sudden.

 

“Okay, okay, calm down, baby. C’mon, let’s run you a shower, then let’s sleep.”

 

Mark’s anger deflates instantly at that. “Okay.”

 

-

 

After two weeks of consistently waking up at five to empty his guts out, feeling more tired than ever, gaining a little bit of weight around his abdomen and butt, and also having odd cravings and mood swings at the most random times of the day, Mark has a feeling he might know what’s wrong with him.

 

“Gaga,” He calls sweetly.

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Would you mind bringing Bam to the office for a day?”

 

Jackson turns to look at him at that, and raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

“ _Because_ ,” Mark drags out, pushing his lips into a pout for the extra effect. “Just because. _Please?_ ”

 

Jackson lightly curses at the display of his cuteness. “Fine, fine, you win.”

 

Mark lights up and kisses him. “Thank you~”

 

-

 

The moment Bambam steps into his parents’ room, he is immediately swept off his feet and into his father’s arms, giggling and squealing.

 

“Good morning, Daddy and Mommy!” He grins sweetly, and receives two fond smiles in return.

 

“Good morning to you too, little guy.” Jackson chuckles, adjusting Bambam a little in his hold. “You’re going to the office with me today.”

 

“Really?” The child’s eyes shine brightly, and he claps his tiny hands in glee.

 

“Yes darling.” Mark smiles, stroking his hair. “Now go get changed and pack your bag, have breakfast and then off you go with Daddy to the office.”

 

“Okay, Mommy~”

 

-

 

“Are you really going to be fine alone at home?” Jackson asks for the _nth_ time.

 

“Yes, _yes_ , I am.”

 

“If anything happens, call me instantly, okay?” Mark rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes _sir._ ” He laughs when he sees Jackson’s eyebrow twitch up.

 

Before he could say anything, a little figure dashes into the room and stops right beside him.

 

“I’m ready, Daddy~”

 

“Be good, and listen to Daddy when you’re at the office, okay sweetheart? Remember, be polite to everyone. Do not bother anyone or Daddy when he’s busy, okay?” Mark nags as he pushes both father and son out the door.

 

“Yes, Mommy! Bye~”

 

Mark gives him one last kiss on his forehead, before he closes the door on them, and heaves a small sigh of relief.

 

-

 

He drums his fingers on his lap anxiously, eyes darting between the clock on the wall and the closed door.

 

“Mrs. Wang?” A nurse emerges from behind the door, and Mark is more than relieved.

 

“Great to see you, Mrs. Wang,” the nurse greets him with a smile as he follows her. “The doctor will be here shortly, please wait here.”

 

He nods, and flashes her a smile of his own as she leaves the room.

 

-

 

“Ah, the test results are all positive.” The doctor informs Mark, a pleasant smile on his face. “Sincere congratulations to you, Mrs. Wang. Pass my regards to Mr. Wang and Bambam too.”

 

Mark gives him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Dr.”

 

“I’ll see you in a month’s time for your next appointment, then. Do remember to take more vitamins and drink more water!”

 

-

 

**angel**

_what are you getting bam for his birthday tomorrow? 16:39_

 

**gaga**

_crap I nearly forgot 16:43_

_was planning to get him a stuffed toy,, but he’s with me rn how do I sneak out 16:45_

 

**angel**

_hmm 16:49_

_I’ll come and get bam then :D 16:50_

 

**gaga**

_have I ever told you how much of an angel you are???? 16:52_

_I love you baby <3 16:53 _

_lifesaver 16:53_

 

**angel**

_:D <3 16:56 _

_I’ll be there in thirty?? text you again x 16:58_

 

**gaga**

_okay baby :* 17:02_

_be safe! I love you 17:03_

 

**angel**

_:D <3 17:05 _

 

-

 

“What did you end up getting Bammie?” Mark questions as Jackson returns from putting the said child to sleep.

 

“Oh, I got him this puppy, I think he said he wanted this sometime before.” Jackson replies, as he shows Mark the mentioned gift.

 

“Aww, that’s a cute puppy,” Mark smiles. “Hopefully he’ll be happy with it.”

 

“What did you get him then?”

 

Mark only smiles innocently. “You’ll know tomorrow~”

 

Jackson raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t question him further.

 

-

 

“Mommy! Daddy!” Mark and Jackson are rudely woken up the next morning at seven, Bambam jumping onto the bed and shouting into their ears. “It’s! My! Birthday!”

 

Mark groans, trying to bury himself further into the pillow as Jackson blearily manages to locate Bambam’s jumping body and pulls him to lie down in between him and Mark.

 

“Shh,” Jackson puts a finger to his lips, eyes still closed. “Don’t disturb Mommy. Let’s sleep.”

 

“But Daddy~” Bambam whines. “It’s my birthday!”

 

“Sleep, baby. It’s too early.” Jackson tries convincing him.

 

“No, Daddy, play with me!” Bambam pouts. “ _Please._ ”

 

“Go play with him, Gaga.” Mark mumbles, shifting slightly. “I’ll be up in a bit.”

 

Jackson only sighs, picking up Bambam swiftly and out of the room. “You’re going to drive Mommy and I crazy one day, you know.”

 

-

 

“Pancakes for the birthday boy~” Mark singsongs, stacking Bambam’s plate with an extra serving of pancakes and syrup.

 

The child claps his hands in glee. “Yay, you’re the best, Mommy!”

 

Jackson clears his throat loudly from the seat across him, faking a hurt expression.

 

“I’m still his favourite no matter what, Gaga.” Mark laughs from the kitchen. “You can’t deny that. Face it.”

 

“Mwommy ish the besh~” Bambam echoes, mouth full of pancakes.

 

Jackson only shakes his head in amusement, leaning over to wipe the syrup traces. “After all I’ve done for you..”

 

-

 

“Presents! Presents!” Bambam chants excitedly after he finishes his breakfast, small hands clapping in anticipation.

 

“Yes, yes, presents.” Mark says, stroking Bambam’s hair gently.

 

“What did you get for me, Daddy? Did you forget about me? I want presents!” The child rambles on, bouncing about in his seat.

 

Jackson disappears into the room, and emerges shortly after with Bambam’s gift, placing it gently on the child’s lap.

 

“Happy birthday, baby. You know Daddy can never forget about you, no matter how busy I am.”

 

The child’s eyes grow wider with curiosity as he tears the packaging apart, and lights up when he sees the toy inside.

 

“Thank you, Daddy~” He squeals, crashing into Jackson and placing a wet smooch on his father’s cheek.

 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Jackson chuckles, ruffling his hair a little. “Now, ask Mommy for your other present.”

 

“Mommy, Mommy!” He chants, tugging on Mark’s arm with one hand, his new plush tugged under his other arm. “Where’s my present?”

 

“ _Well_ ,” Mark begins, a small smile growing on his face. “Can you remember what you told me you wanted for your birthday?”

 

Bambam scrunches up his face to think. “Uh… a new sibling?”

 

“I don’t have a physical present with me right now _but_ , you’ll have it in a few months.” Jackson’s eyes bulge open at that.

 

“Are-are y-you-?”

 

It only takes a light nod from Mark, before he is swooped into Jackson’s embrace, kissed till he could barely breathe.

 

“God, I love you.” Jackson whispers as they break apart, foreheads touching and lips barey ghosting over each other. “So darn much, you know? I love you, so, so, so, much. More than you can ever imagine, baby.”

 

“Mommy,” Bambam tugs on his pant cuff impatiently a few seconds later, whining. “Where’s my present?”

 

Jackson hoists him up onto his hip, eyes glistening with unshed tears as he kisses the child’s forehead.

 

“You’re going to be a brother in a few months, baby.” He replies, voice almost cracking in the process.

 

“Huh? Where?! Where’s my sibling?!” Mark doesn’t know if he should sob, or laugh at Bambam’s innocence.

 

“It’s in Mommy’s stomach, sweetheart.” He says instead, voice soft and smile fond.

 

“Oh! Can I see her, Mommy?” He lets out a soft laugh.

 

“Okay, baby. If that’s what you want.”

 

The child seems more excited than ever, almost sprawled over Mark’s lap as he sits down on the couch, face buried in his mother’s belly.

 

“Hello! I’m Bambam! I’m your brother! I don’t really know who you are but I’m so happy today because it’s my birthday and Mommy says that you’re my present. I hope I get to see you soon even though I don’t really know where are you in Mommy. Daddy says you’ll be here in a few months. I don’t know why you’re going to take so long, but I’ll wait! But treat Mommy nicely, okay? Or I won’t like you. _Hmph_. Okay, I love you. I’m going to be the _best_ big brother for you. I can’t wait for you already! Grow well, little sister.” He rambles on again, not noticing the tears streaming down Mark’s face, and the proud look Jackson has on his face.

 

Mark brushes Bambam’s hair gently, kissing the top of it lightly. “You’re going to be the _best_ big brother indeed, baby.”

 

“Mommy, why are you crying? Are you sad? Did Bammie make you sad? Don’t cry!” He asks after he finally notices the tears.

 

“Mommy’s not sad, baby.” Mark replies, voice cracking in the process as he strokes his son’s hair lightly. “Mommy’s just really happy.”

 

“I love you Mommy! And Daddy too! And little sister! Don’t cry anymore~” Bambam says, hugging Mark’s waist tightly.

 

In that moment, Jackson thinks he could never be more than thankful for such a family, and he bends down to kiss his son, his wife, and his unborn baby. “Gosh, I love you all so much.”

 

-

 

“Sit.” Jackson commands, immediately moving to Mark’s side and placing an arm around his waist protectively as the latter steps out of the bathroom.

 

“I’m not an invalid, you know.” He says with a grin, getting under the covers with Jackson’s help.

 

“I have every right to be protective of you, _Mrs. Wang_.” Jackson retorts, although unable to stop his smile from forming

 

Mark shoves him lightly, giggling a little. “ _Stop_. I know what I should be doing.”

 

“I didn’t say you don’t, I’m just saying that I _want_ and I _am supposed_ to take care of you. Anything wrong with that, angel?

 

“Stop bullying me, _hmph_.” He huffs out cutely, turning his back to Jackson.

 

Jackson laughs. “When do I ever bully you, angel? I’d _never_.”

 

“You always do.” Mark says into the pillow, voice a little muffled.

 

Jackson doesn’t say anything, climbing into bed beside Mark, pulling him flush against his chest, hand wrapping around his midsection again. “When are you due?”

 

“The doctor said around mid-January, but he said that there _is_ a possibility of an early labour too, since it’s not the first child.”

 

“ _Ah._ ” Jackson hums, fingers lightly stroking the covered skin.

 

“I’m tired.” Mark yawns, rubbing his eyes as he turns around, snuggling his head onto Jackson’s chest.

 

“Go to sleep then. Goodnight, angels. Sleep well. I love you both so much.” He responds, kissing Mark’s hair gently.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**BONUS**

Mark blinks a little, trying to adjust to his surroundings, when he realises the sheets are a little cold, signifying that Jackson isn’t beside him.

 

He squints his eyes as his gaze darts from corner to corner, finally spotting Jackson sitting at the table, staring intently at his laptop screen.

 

“Gaga.” He calls, voice thick with sleep.

 

“Hey, did I wake you up?” Jackson whispers apologetically, moving to help him sit up and presses a kiss to his forehead as he takes his hand. “Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat, angel?”

 

Mark shakes his head, yawning again. “Why are you on the laptop at this timing?”

 

“Ah, I was trying to arrange my schedule for the coming months so I can spend the last 3 months with you at home. Sorry.” He replies, other hand rubbing his neck awkwardly.

 

“I thought you were working on some big project?”

 

“Well..” He trails off sheepishly. “That can be put off, or cancelled. Not really my business to care if it falls through, not our loss anyway. Besides, I could get one of the guys to follow through in place. You, Bammie and the baby are far more important than some project.”

 

Mark feels his heart flutter a little at that, and he gives him a grateful, sleepy smile.

 

For a few moments, they just sit there in silence, staring at each other fondly.

 

“Hurry up and arrange your schedule then, you busy man. It’s cold and I want my cuddles.” Mark demands, breaking the silence.

 

“It’s okay, that can wait, but your cuddles can’t.” Jackson slips back in under the covers, tucking Mark's head under his chin and palms resting gently on the small swell that had formed over the months.

 

He slides down a little, till he’s at face level with the swell, and lifts Mark’s shirt gently.

 

“Hello, little angel, it’s Daddy. It’s been five months, four more to go. I hope you’re being good to Mommy and you’re warm, yeah? I can’t wait for you to be born. Stay healthy, grow well and don’t give Mommy too much trouble, yeah? Daddy loves you.” He kisses the bare skin, tickling Mark a little, before he pulls his shirt back down.

 

“And you, Yien, my love. Thank you for everything. Be healthy, and be safe, alright? You’re the greatest gift the Earth has ever given me. I love you, so much. More than anything else. Sleep well, my angel.” Jackson says after he adjusts himself, placing a soft kiss on Mark’s forehead, stroking his hair gently.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!
> 
> feel free to leave constructive feedback and kudos if you liked it! :-)
> 
> find me on twitter/instagram (slide into my dms or mention me!!): @1173px/@fcurthnines


End file.
